Completo
by Paulinha.p
Summary: Quantas semanas são necessárias para mudar uma vida? Ou duas. Quanto tempo é necessário refletir para encontrar sentido? Para se sentir completo?


- Espero que esteja vestida, porque eu estou entrando! – ele gritou, assim que fechou a porta do _loft _dela.

Hermione morava num apartamento sem parede nenhuma para dividir os cômodos, era um espaço imenso, e seu quarto ficava num mezanino, de onde ela podia ver todo o espaço que tinha no andar debaixo.

Era decorado com requinte, com excessivo bom gosto e sobriedade, tudo ali tinha seu lugar, era muito bem organizado. O que dava um ar de imensidão a casa.

- Me arrependo até meu ultimo fio de cabelo de ter te dado cópias da chave! – ela disse, olhando-o do andar de cima, tocando levemente a balaustrada que adornava o mezanino. Logo depois via-se a jovem descendo as escadas correndo, amarrando um nó no roupão cor de marfim que acabara de vestir.

Ela parou uns quatro degraus antes de acabar a escada, e olhou para ele com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Você tem a cópia das minhas chaves.

- Mas eu aviso quando vou chegar. – ela disse, boba de tão feliz. Venceu os últimos degraus pulando nele, que a segurou, abraçando-a forte.

- Não agüentaria mais uma semana.

- Eu também não. – ela respondeu, enlaçando forte o pescoço dele.

Ele a pousou no chão e observou o rosto da velha amiga.

Viu gotas de água escorrer pela curva do pescoço dela.

- Estava no banho?

- Sim... – ela respondeu, sem vacilar no sorriso. – Estava com saudades.

- Ah, nem me fale. – ele disse, acenando com uma das mãos. – Nas próximas férias arrasto você comigo, pequena.

- E como está Paris? – ela indagou, tomando o rumo da cozinha, no canto esquerdo do _loft_.

- Esperando por você...

- Então vai continuar me esperando... Apareço lá quando tiver tempo. – ela disse, apanhando uma garrafa de vinho. – Vamos comemorar sua volta.

Ele foi até ela e tomou a garrafa de suas mãos.

- Não. Vamos _sair _para comemorar minha volta.

- Não, Harry... Tenho que estudar, e tenho o trabalho que trouxe pra casa... Eu sinto muito...

- Não, Hermione. Você já estudou sua vida toda, já ganhou todas as promoções possíveis. O próximo passo agora é virar Ministra da Magia.

- Harry!

- É sim e você sabe disso. Manda em mais da metade daquele Ministério, Hermione. Você não precisa estudar mais.

- Eu gosto de me especializar...

- Você é especialista em tudo, pequena... – ele disse, cansado de tentar lutar contra aquele lado da amiga.

- Mas minha maior especialidade é você. – ela disse com um sorriso divertido, quase malicioso. – Como vão as francesas, Harry?

- Eu disse que Paris está esperando você. – ele falou, sorrindo com sinceridade. – Senti sua falta, pouco me importei com as francesas.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, que fez o corpo dele vibrar.

- Não me venha com galanteios, Potter. Você esteve duas semanas em Paris, de férias, sendo um mero turista, e não se aproveitou das francesas que adoram se render ao charme dos ingleses?

- Bom... – ele começou, maneando a cabeça.

- Sabia! – ela exclamou, rindo.

- Eu não sou santo.

- Eu disse que era especialista em você...

Ele a fitou, derrotado. Realmente, ele era a _coisa_ na qual ela melhor se especializara.

- Mas eu não fico atrás não, visto que a _única_ coisa na qual eu me especializei foi em você. Como se comportou durante minha ausência?

- Como sempre. – Ela respondeu, tomando o vinho das mãos dele.

- Sei... Sei... – ele foi rápido, tornou a tirar o vinho das mãos dela e colocou-o sobre a bancada. – Vista-se, pequena, vamos sair.

- Harry...

- Hermione! Eu passei duas semanas fora, com as francesas que sequer entendiam o que eu dizia. Seria demais pedir a companhia da minha melhor amiga por algumas horas?

Ela o fitou, tinha uma pilha de pergaminhos a esperando em cima de sua cama.

- Não posso beber muito. – ela disse, dando-se por vencida. – Vou trabalhar amanhã.

- Amanhã é domingo!

- Harry! – ela disse, em tom de advertência.

- Certo, certo... Ficaremos no suco, então... – ele disse, com um sorriso enorme, vendo-a voltar a subir para se trocar.

Harry sentou-se no sofá fofo e confortável, e olhou para Hermione no andar de cima, que acabava de galgar os últimos degraus, já desfazendo o nó do roupão.

- Aonde vamos?

- Jantar? – ele sugeriu.

- Aonde? Comida francesa? – ele pôde notar certa ironia na pergunta.

- Não sei bem...

- Preciso saber aonde vamos para escolher a roupa que vou usar, Harry! – ela reclamou, aparecendo próxima a balaustrada, olhando pra ele esparramado no sofá no andar debaixo.

- Vamos jantar no restaurante do Mark, depois iremos dançar na boate do Erick, depois vamos tomar nosso café da manha na cafeteria da Anna, depois vamos dar uma volta no Hyde Park.

- Vou arrumar uma mala então. – ela disse, com escárnio.

Ele riu e a viu sumir do seu campo de visão.

Harry continuou olhando para o andar de cima, e a viu passar usando apenas uma saia e um sutiã de renda cor lilás.

Ela sempre fora completamente descuidada, ao começar com tipo de casa que escolhera, e principalmente o amigo que escolhera.

Eles trabalhavam em lugares diferentes, moravam em lugares ligeiramente distantes, e se viam todos os dias no almoço. Era lei.

Às vezes passavam fins de semana sem se verem, os almoços de segunda feira não eram suficientes para contarem os acontecimentos.

Continuavam os mesmos adolescentes bobos de outrora, que adoravam quebrar regras em Hogwarts. Eram quinze anos de amizade, eram como um só.

- Noticias de Rony? – ela gritou, passando agora vestindo uma blusa que pareceu lhe incomodar, logo ela livrou-se dessa.

- Está na Costa Rica.

- _O que_?

- Férias... Ele escolheu as latinas! – Harry comentou, com um leve sorriso.

Soltou uma gargalhada gostosa ao vê-la tropeçar e xingar.

- Ele é... – ela começou, recuperando-se do pequeno incidente. – Tarado!

Minutos depois Harry já recostara sua cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechara os olhos.

- Se você estiver dormindo, e me fez me arrumar à toa, juro que o arrasto para o restaurante do Mark pelos cabelos. – ela disse, em tom de ameaça, assim que começou a descer as escadas, vendo-o largado no sofá.

Ele abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes.

O vestido de cetim vermelho, quase vinho, cintilou brilhante sob a boa iluminação do lugar. O tecido modelava o corpo da mulher de forma divina, leve e sensualmente, suas alças quase inexistentes de tão finas, postas nos ombros dela, um belo par de sandálias, e brincos bem escolhidos.

- Você está maravilhosa. – ele disse, ainda atônito.

- Seus elogios não me compram, querido. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso maroto.

Ela se virou e acenou com a varinha levemente, as luzes foram se apagando a cada aceno. Harry pôde ver o decote das costas, que vinha todo aberto, até o cóccix, com uma linha da mesma cor do vestido, que trançava nas costas, terminando num singelo laço.

- Vamos? – ela falou, deixando apenas a luz perto a porta acesa.

- Claro. – ele tomou uma das mãos dela e a conduziu para a porta do _loft_.

- Você disse que ficaríamos no suco! – ela falou, com graça, tomando o primeiro gole do vinho que Harry escolhera.

- Desde quando você acredita no que eu falo?

Ela riu, olhando o movimento do restaurante, que era aconchegante e familiar. Quando não estavam com pique para escolher algo diferente, iam sempre ao restaurante do Mark, onde almoçavam todos os dias há oito anos.

- Está pensativo. – ela disse, depois de observá-lo por algum tempo.

- Depois de três anos sem um fim de semana, voltar de uma viagem que durou duas semanas é meio perturbador. Parece que estou fora da sintonia do mundo.

- Tudo irá se ajeitar... Levará pouco tempo. – ela falou, suavemente. – Mas não é por isso que está pensativo.

Harry notou que não fora uma pergunta. Ela realmente se especializar nele.

- Foi bom viajar, deixar tudo e todos aqui, entende? Precisava de um tempo para mim... Havia muito tempo que eu não ficava sozinho, como fiquei durante essas ultimas semanas. Foi bom para por alguns pensamentos em ordem.

- É ótimo saber disso. – ela disse, mas pausou e esperou que garçom servisse os pratos pedidos. – Você andava muito focado no trabalho, eles sempre exigiram muito de você. Estava ficando exaustivo. Extremamente exaustivo.

- Sim... – ele murmurou. – Trouxe presentes para você.

- Ah, esperava ouvir isso desde o momento que você entrou em casa hoje. – ela disse, fazendo-o rir.

Eles jantaram rindo das besteiras um do outro, Harry contou coisas sobre a viagem. Ele parecia mais aliviado de alguma forma, como se ficar um tempo longe de tudo, podendo refletir sobre si mesmo, ele tivesse respondido algumas perguntas que o incomodavam.

Saíram tarde do restaurante, andaram por uma Londres calma, havia pouca gente na rua, o clima estava ameno... Quando estavam juntos tudo voltava sempre aos velhos tempos, eles haviam crescido, tinham seus trabalhos, responsabilidades, obrigações, eram sérios e compenetrados no que faziam, mas juntos eles voltavam a ser os velhos amigos dos tempos de escola. Eles mantinham isso entre si, era como não matar uma essência que lhes trazia certa inocência, e esperança.

Passava das três da manha quando eles entraram no _loft_ dela, meio altos por causa do vinho, rindo bobamente.

- E agora... Uma surpresa... – Harry disse, andando até a o centro da sala bem organizada de Hermione. – Eu disse que Paris sentia sua falta, então trouxe Paris até você.

E com um aceno de varinha, Harry fez aparecer uma replica da Torre Eiffel de aproximadamente dois metros, no lugar onde segundos atrás estivera a mesa de centro da sala. A casa continuava escura, e a replica era toda iluminada. Harry escolhera um lugar perfeito para colocá-la.

Hermione sorriu.

Ela caminhou até ele, sem tirar os olhos da torre.

- Harry...

- Sabia que você ia gostar. – ele disse, vendo as luzes da Torre cintilar no brilho dos olhos dela.

Ela fitou os olhos verdes dele, sentindo os braços fortes e leves do homem a envolverem com carinho e cuidado.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse, fitando-a de forma penetrante.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu também te amo, Harry. – ela respondeu, casualmente.

- Não, Hermione... Você não entendeu. – ele disse, vendo que ela não tinha entendido o _real_ sentido do que ele dissera. – _Eu te amo_.

Ela ficou confusa, sem desviar seus olhos dos dele.

Outro sorriso brotou nos lábios dela.

- Harry... Que tipo de brincad...

Ela não terminou. Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou.

Tomou os lábios dela pra si com calma e leveza. Sentiu-a recuar e o encarar, com a confusão estampada em seu olhar.

- Harry...?

- Hum?

Ela não disse o que pretendia dizer, apenas continuou a encará-lo, ele sustentou o olhar durante todo o tempo.

- Quando...?

- Durante a viagem.

- Como...?

- Só me dei conta do óbvio. Sempre te amei.

- Por que agora...?

- Porque não poderia agüentar mais quinze anos.

Ele ficou esperando a próxima pergunta, ainda sustentando o olhar. Ele não planejara aquilo, talvez o vinho tenha lhe dado alguma coragem. Ele pensara em esperar o momento certo e contar como descobrira isso. Não dizer assim. Sem mais nem menos. Entendia a confusão dela, tinha consciência que poderia ser rejeitado, e que poderia perder sua melhor amiga.

- Tem certeza que...?

- Nunca estive tão certo.

- Mas, você pode se...

- Não vou me arrepender. Não estou arrependido, você precisava saber.

- E se isso destruir...

- Temos que ter certeza que nossa amizade prevalecerá, sempre, mais forte.

- Não tenho certeza de...

- Eu entendo que esteja surpresa.

- Tenho medo que...

- Compartilho seus medos, pequena. Estou arriscando muitas coisas nesse momento, você sabe disso melhor que ninguém.

Ela se calou.

Desviou seu olhar do dele e mirou a Torre iluminada.

- Nós sempre...

- ... fingimos não ver...

- ...e não sentir. – ela voltou a fitá-lo.

Em todos os sentidos eles se completavam, sabiam disso. Completavam as palavras, os pensamentos, os gestos, as ações, as almas, os corações.

Sempre se completaram, desde o início. Tudo que faltava nele, tinha nela, e vice versa. Eles nunca foram egoístas um com o outro, sempre estavam juntos, porque juntos eram mais fortes, eram como duas peças que se encaixassem perfeitamente, se completavam, passavam a ser um único ser.

- Harry, eu... – ela começou, em tom de desculpas.

Ele finalmente desviou o olhar.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – ele disse simplesmente.

Soltou a cintura dela, e passou a caminhar em passos lentos, deixando-a parada ali, olhando para a Torre.

Ela estava surpresa e confusa. Mas estava certa do que fazer.

Virou-se e o viu já na metade do caminho para porta.

Ele sairia, e no dia seguinte eles se evitariam, e depois, quando a situação ficasse insustentável, eles teriam que falar sobre isso. Iria feri-lo, mas do que ele já estava naquele momento.

Muitas coisas passaram pela cabeça dela, muitos momentos importantes... Em todos eles, ele estava presente. Era inevitável a presença dele. Impossível ficar sem ele.

- Harry. – ela chamou, vendo-o virar sob a penumbra do lugar, que permanecia escuro.

Não encontrou palavras para dizer o que pretendia, porque nenhuma palavra traduziria o que ela estava sentindo.

Ele esperou por alguns segundos, mas deu as costas de novo... Ele sabia que arriscara tudo que tinha. E que perdera.

Hermione descalçou as sandálias, já abertas e correu na direção dele, atravessando o imenso _loft_.

Ele se virou mais uma vez, ela parou próximo a si, apenas uma sombra contra as luzes da Torre Eiffel.

- Harry... – ela se aproximou de Harry e tocou seu rosto suavemente. Viu-o fechar os olhos, como se aproveitasse umas das ultimas chances que teria na vida, de sentir o toque dela.

Ela se aproximou mais dele, abraçando-o forte, unindo seus rostos.

- Não quero que vá... – ela disse, apertando-o forte, esperando que ele completasse sua frase.

Ele apenas retribuiu o abraço, tentando tirar de sua cabeça o pensamento de que aquela podia ser a última vez que o fazia.

- Não vai completar minha frase? – ela perguntou, desapontada, encarando-o.

Ele sorriu.

- Me desculpe, mas acho que não vai dar... – ele disse, sabendo que seu cérebro não estava funcionando como devia. Os pensamentos dele o assombravam.

- Não quero que vá... – ela repetiu, voltando a abraçá-lo, sussurrando no ouvido dele. - ...porque eu também te amo.

Harry sentiu o tempo parar, como nos filmes, tudo havia pausado, o mundo lá fora parara, tudo simplesmente ruíra.

Ela fitou os olhos dele, que a fitavam de volta com certo receio.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou por alguns segundos.

Um silêncio daqueles tensos, que se perpetuam logo após uma informação bombástica.

O momento prolongou-se por mais tempo do que eles se achavam capazes de suportar. Foi quando ela, incapaz de se sustentar nas próprias pernas se permanecesse mergulhada naquela quietude por mais tempo, quebrou o silêncio que lhes parecia interminável.

- E agora? – ela sussurrou, como se estivesse cometendo um pecado assumindo o que acabara de assumir, em alto e bom som.

Ele riu, aquela risada rouca e alta, aquela que a fazia arrepiar-se de cima a baixo, aquela que a fazia perder a linha de raciocínio, aquela que a fazia esquecer-se do mundo por alguns bons instantes.

- Agora... – ele murmurou, passando um dos braços pela cintura dela, trazendo-a pra si. Não havia como, no mundo, ele estar mais feliz. – Eu tenho uma idéia... – ele pausou, observando a reação dela. – Você tem alguma sugestão melhor?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Tinha deixado sua voz em algum lugar longe, bem como a noção de que a gravidade existia. Para que a usaria quando tinha Harry a sustentando e sussurrando em seu ouvido?

Ele era a bebida mais embriagante, a sobremesa mais tentadora, a droga mais viciante, o pecado mais irresistível...

O que fazer quando uma mulher encontra-se numa situação _dessas_?

- Ora, ora... Não é que temos um fato inédito aqui! – ele tornou a sussurrar, passando seus lábios tentadoramente pelo pescoço lânguido dela. – Será que eu deixei Hermione Granger _sem_ palavras?

O sussurro fora quase inaudível, porém, avassalador. Ela arquejou, sinal de entrega, ele notou. Decidiu parar de provocá-la. Sabia que depois que saísse do transe, ela se sentiria humilhada por ter ficado tão vulnerável sob o _efeito_ dele.

Ele a beijou.

E ela parecia tão alheia a realidade que foi pega de surpresa, mas não se deixou abalar e correspondeu. Foi aí que ele se deu conta que talvez ela não estivesse tão alheia quanto parecia estar.

Em passos trôpegos eles caminharam até o sofá (porque tinham certeza que demoraria demais para alcançar a cama no andar de cima, e eles não estavam aptos a esperar _tanto_). O laço as costas do vestido foi desfeito com pressa, da mesma forma como a camisa dele foi desabotoada sem cerimônia.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela, enquanto tentavam se livrar das peças de roupas, mas antes que terminassem, ela o empurrou levemente pelos ombros, quebrando qualquer contato. Ela o fitou e depois caiu numa gargalhada gostosa. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, duvidoso, sem entender porque ela estava às gargalhadas _naquele_ momento.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, apenas continuou rindo alto.

- Desculpe... – ela tentou dizer, entre risos, sentindo a mão dele correr sua perna, lenta e possessivamente. – É simplesmente surreal. Você se deu conta?

Ele a fitou, observou as luzes da réplica perfeita da torre Eiffel nos olhos dela.

De que ela estava falando mesmo? Não conseguia pensar e nem registrar na mais que a mulher espetacular que tinha sob si.

- Hãm? – ele indagou, aéreo.

- Ora, ora... Olha quem está sem palavras agora! – ela debochou, risonha, fazendo-o sorrir envergonhado, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dela. Hermione riu mais.

- Pare com isso. – ele pediu, sem olhá-la.

- Você se deu conta da situação na qual nos colocou? S U R R E A L ! – ela repetiu, empurrando-o para poder fitá-lo.

Ele a encarou, incerto.

- O que é surreal?

- Eu estou prestes a fazer amor com Harry Potter ao lado da Torre Eiffel!

Ele riu, lançando um longo olhar a Torre ao seu lado.

- Isso não é uma coisa que vemos todos os dias. – ele comentou, voltando a fitá-la. Depois sorriu, malicioso, fazendo-a estreitar os olhos, desconfiada. - Mas já que nós _temos_ a Torre Eiffel, eu adoraria que isso fosse uma coisa que fizéssemos todos os dias.

Ela abriu a boca, assombrada e divertida. Ele riu, voltando a beijá-la.

- Todos os dias? – ela murmurou, contra os lábios dele.

- Por quê? – ele indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você tem alguma coisa contra eu te amar todos os dias das nossas vidas?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

N/a: Uma fic bem bobinha, bem piegas e beeeeem água com açúcar que está pronta há muitooo tempo.

Espero que gostem...

E que deixem reviews...

=D

Beijooos.

Paulinha.


End file.
